A New Start
by XxBlueRosexX
Summary: Set 15 years after the kuroko no basuke series.


**hello everyone this is my first story so be nice.**

Chapter 1

* * *

_Glass popping and crackling and shattering under pressure. Wood charring into blackness, crumbling into dust . The smell of thick smoke that clogged the air and choked the lungs of the terrified civilians. people screaming and running about._

_The apartment complex was half engulfed with flames as the truck came to a screeching halt alongside the building. What was it about a fire that mesmerized people so? It was one of the most destructive forces on earth and yet people stood before it in awe as if it were some undulating acrobat instead of undulating tongues of flame._

_"kagami!" a bluette yelled_

_"papa!"a young girl sobbed_

_"papa? papa! papa, you gotta wake up," two older girls pleaded and grabbed the mans shoulders,one jolting her hand back when she felt torn muscle and warm sticky blood there the other leaned her ear over his mouth and listened, but when she couldn't hear him breathing._

_"papa you can't die,you can't"she screamed_

* * *

It was a bright sunny Monday morning at the Kuroko household

Kuroko Tetsuya had grown since his high school years he had grown a least 5 meters taller ,his hair had grown out to his shoulder and his eyes showed more emotion. he was making breakfast and happily humming to himself,he glanced at the clock on the table that read 7:05 "time to wake them up"the bluenette mummder under his voice.

He took off his light blue apron and made his way up the stairs, there was 5 rooms in total, he pass the first door which was his bed room and straight to the second.

Kuroko entered his sons room and saw the two still asleep with some very messy bed heads,the first one which looked the was youngest of the two, with short blue hair stirred in his sleep the second, which was still snoring his head off with his body all over the bed had red hair.

Kuroko sighed and walked over to the red heads bed and started to shake him "Mizuki, Mizuki wake up" he groaned quietly then got up. Mizuki a picture image of his father, well if his father had red hair and light green eyes.

"Daddy what time is it?" he looked at his alarm clock that read 7:10 A.M. then back to him "Why did you wake me up so early it's Sunday"

"no,it's Monday your papa wants you to go down for breakfast"Kuroko said smiling

"Okay" Mizuki got out of bed and went down the stairs sleepily

"Now for the next one" he walks over to the next child's bed.

Rin however had the same blue hair and eyes as his father. Kuroko knew that Rin would be a challenge especially on the first day of school ,walked over to him and went to wake him up just like Mizuki "Rin wake up" no respond "Rin" still no respond "Rin!" he then shot up

"AHH"Rin looked up to his dad"daddy's ou woke me up? What time it?"

"7:13" he replied

"Ugh soooo sweepy" He put his blanket over his head trying to go back to sleep

"Sorry son you have to have breakfast" He then pulled his blanket all the way off Rin then got up

" alwight daddy"Kuroko smiled at his son then went to get his older kids.

kuroko made his way across the hall to a door with a skull and cross-bones ,he open it and walked into his older sons room he saw how the first slept. his light blue hair was covering his face but yet still he was able to breathe and sleep calmly,but the second like mizuki had his body all over the place. kuroko sighed at his son's sleeping positions,he then walked up to his eldest sons bed knowing this was not going to be easy "Alright how should I wake him up?" he said to himself he saw how his son and his blanket was positioned " I haven't tried that before"Kuroko grabbed his sons blanket and flipped him over.

"AAH" hiroko said before he landed on the floor he got up with fiery blue eyes and saw his father "WHAT THE HECK DAD WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"It's hard to wake you up so that's why I did it"kuroko said simply.

On the other said of the room a bluenette with half lidded green eyes got up off the floor

"But it's Sunday my only time where I get to sleep in"the two young males whined

"Well it's not sunday it's monday now come down and get your breakfast"he said walking

"Ugh fine" kuroko watches as both hiroko and kenta walked downstairs to the kitchen and knew he had on more room to last room he open the door to be met with the sight of his two daughters fully dress and arguing about something well half arguing.

The two females turn at the same time"papa/daddy"

"What happened" He asked

"She stole my book bag"izumi, kuroko's 'twin' and oldest daughter said,izumi was 13 and could mirror her dads appearance when he was younger, especially with her short hair

"No, she stole my sweater"chiaka said claimly,she however was 10 and had long flowing blue hair yet,a shade lighter than her dads and her eyes were emerald green

"it's not"

"Yes it is "

"Not"

"is"

Just like the started the argument again "your going to be late." kuroko said finally stopping the heated argument

"your right"they said running downstairs.

kuroko just shook his head "first day of school" he mutters to himself, then decide to join his children for breakfast

**~15 minutes later~**

"Dad how do i look his oldest asked coming down fully dress in his uniform his red locks spiking in all different directions and glowing blue eyes.

"just the way you looked last year"chika said popping a piece toast in her mouth, ignoring hiroko's glare.

"you look great hiro" kuroko said going back to feeding his three-year old.

"papa, have you seen my lunch box?"izumi asked packing her book bag .

"in the kitchen"Kuroko answered finally cleaning off his sons face." Dad will you make it to the opening chika asked

The five kids look towards their father at the same time

notice this and sighed "sorry I won't they need me at the preschool It's the new term all the new students will be coming in,plus these two"he end rubbing Rin and mizuki's heads.

"kyaaaaaaaaa"came a scream from the kitchen

* * *

**THAT'S IT LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS**


End file.
